The Camp Lazlo Movie
by wolfgrl1492
Summary: This is my version of a Camp lazlo movie. the summery is inside. Please R&R. No flames, please. The rating has gone up. The romance has come. OCxOC. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: An Accident

**Description: **

**Slinkman hits a wolf on the way back to camp one night. The Jelly Trio convince Slinkman to take her back to Camp Kidney and help her regain her strength. She becomes friends with everybody, including Edward, at camp. But what will happen when the pack finds her and tries to convince her to come back to the pack. And is someone out to get Starlight?**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: An Accident.**

In the deep wooded area of the forest a grayish-black alpha male spoke to his wolf pack. "We must leave here at once. The deer herds have moved on, and we must do the same to stay alive." Many heads nodded in agreement.

Then, a small gray wolf asked, in a rather high voice, "But Belay, can't we just eat the rabbits and other small animals here?" Belay chuckled warmly. "Oh, my little brother…we cannot eat only small animals. We must depend on bigger and stronger animals to give us our strength. And we must learn to work together if we want to be a stronger pack. We learn to work together by hunting larger animals." After a brief second the little wolf nodded, showing that he understood his leader. Belay then averted his attention back to the whole pack. "Get some rest, for we leave tonight." Without question the pack left the leader's meeting.

Meanwhile………..

It was 5:00 p.m. at Camp Kidney. Slinkman was getting ready to take Lazlo, Clam, and Raj to town to do laundry. The Jelly Cabin was to do the laundry that day. The reason Slinkman was starting so late was because the activities for that day were going to result in what badges the campers were going to receive. By 5:00 the activities were done and the campers were winding down for the day. Slinkman knew that it would be a perfect time to leave for town.

He gathered the Jelly Trio together and led them to the bus. On the way there he reminded the boys to take their time with the laundry. "Okay guys, the Laundry Mat closes at 11:00, so you can take your time. You don't need to rush. And do one load at a time. You don't want to cause the washing machine to explode, do you?" Lazlo, Raj, and Clam glanced at each other, remembering the last time did Camp Kidney's laundry. They had tried to do all the laundry in one load, and actually _did_ cause the washing machine to explode.

When they reached their destination Slinkman said, "Okay guys, I'll be back in a few hours. Try not to wreck anything while I'm gone." Lazlo just smiled and said with a salute, "Aye aye, Super Slug." With a sigh Slinkman let them off the bus then left to go back to Camp Kidney.

Four long hours later Slinkman and the Jelly Trio were leaving the Laundry Mat with the bag full of nice clean clothes and no sign of destruction to property anywhere. "I think that's a first," Slinkman thought as he scanned the area.

It was completely dark outside, because it was 9:00 so Slinkman had to use the headlights to see where he was going. He wanted to have Fog lights so he could see if there were any deer coming out of the woods that night. But this was a regular old bus, and most buses don't have Fog Lights, so he would have to use what he had.

Meanwhile………..

Fifteen minutes before Slinkman was taking the Jelly Trio back to Camp Kidney, Belay let out a long low, deep howl to call everyone in his pack together. "My brothers and sisters", his voice started, "It is time to leave this land. It is time to follow the deer herd to a new land. We may someday return to this land, but I don't think we will. Follow me, for we leave now." And as he said the word 'now' he began to run. Although he was old his broad shoulders kept him ahead of everybody. He was old, but still strong. The only two who could keep up with him were two wolves. One was his son, Nova. He was a wolf who was as black as a moonless night. The other was a white wolf. White as the moon, some would say. Her name was Starlight. She was a very good friend of Nova's. They had known each other since they were kids. As they ran alongside Belay Starlight asked, "Belay, do you know where we are going?" Belay answered her without even looking at her, "No, my sister. I do not." After a brief second Belay said to Starlight, "Starlight I have a job for you." Starlight turned all of her attention to her leader. "I need you to fall behind and make sure everyone gets to where we are going. Make sure nobody falls behind." Starlight was amazed that Belay would give her such a big job,since she was usually given the job of watching the pups, but she accepted the job. She turned around and ran towards the herd. She ran towards the back of the herd to survey everyone. That way she would notice if anyone fell behind.

Fifteen Minutes Later…………

Soon they approached a dirt road. Starlight ran up to the middle of the group and stopped on the road to make sure everyone got across. Suddenly, she heard a noise. She had never heard the noise before, but she didn't like the way it sounded. It sounded like a monster to her. A big hungry monster looking for food. She tried to hurry the pack along, because it sounded like it was coming up the road…directly to the pack. As soon as the pack got across she bolted after them before the monster got to them. But, before she reached them she heard a little, high-pitched voice call out. "Wait for me", it called. Then Starlight heard a yelp. She turned to see the little gray wolf (whom we met earlier), who was named Caspian, on the ground. Starlight heard a louder monster noise. She looked down the road to see two beams of lights coming towards Caspian. Caspian turned to look as well, but was blinded by the light. Starlight now knew that he wouldn't be able to move from his spot because of the light beams.

On the bus Slinkman was congratulating to the Jelly Trio on a job well done. "Great job today, guys. You got all of the laundry done and left without breaking any property. I'm really proud of you." While saying this he wasn't looking at the road. He was looking in the mirror they have above the bus steering wheel to talk to the Jelly Trio. Suddenly Lazlo yelled, "Slinkman look out!" Lazlo had been sitting in the third seat on the buses right side when he saw the little wolf on the road. Slinkman's eyes bolted back to the road. He didn't see the little wolf, but a big white wolf. Starlight had jumped out into the road and grabbed Caspian and threw him into the woods towards the pack. Slinkman hit the break, but buses don't stop on dimes. Slinkman tried to keep the bus from hitting the wolf, but failed to do so. Starlight looked to see the monster, but all she saw was a bright light and stars, and then darkness. She felt pain in her right leg. She knew she was thrown from where she was hit. In the darkness, Starlight laid there, slowly slipping out of consciousness.

On the bus Slinkman asked the trio "Is everybody okay?" They all nodded. Then Lazlo said, "Slinkman, I think you hit something." "Go see", Clam added. Slinkman, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam stepped off the bus and searched for what they hit. Soon Raj called out, "Guys, over here." They went over to where Raj was and were surprised to see a white wolf on the ground. "Is it dead", Raj asked Slinkman? "No. Look. It's still breathing." Indeed the four of them could see the wolf's chest moving up and down. "What do we do with it", Lazlo asked? "Vet," Clam added. "Are they open this late", Raj asked? "Let's hope so," Slinkman answered.

Starlight was slipping into unconsciousness more and more by the second. She could hear voices around her, but was unsure if the voices were friendly or deadly. Although she could hear the voices, she couldn't understand them. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and carried somewhere. When she was placed down she was on something leathery and soft. She realized that the bodies of the voices must have been friends, since they were taking her somewhere, instead of leaving her on the side of the road. Thinking this she let herself slip completely out of consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**I hope you readers like this story. This is my first fanfic. R&R. No matter what reviews you give me I will continue writing. Although it might be a while before I make the next chapter because I have a little writer's block right now. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Slinkman

**Description: **

**Slinkman hits a wolf on the way back to camp one night. Slinkman feels guilty and takes her back to Camp Kidney and helps her regain her strength. She becomes friends with everybody, including Edward, at camp. But what will happen when the pack finds her and tries to convince her to come back to the pack. And is someone out to get Starlight?**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Slinkman**

Starlight's eyes flickered open. All around her was big machinery and the color white. She looked down to see that she was one of those beds you find in a vet's office. She looked away from the bed and glanced around the room, trying to figure out where she was. "Where am I?" Then she suddenly remembered her pack. "The pack! I need to get out of here." Her eyes darted around the room to try and find a way out. She spotted a window. _Perfect_ she thought. She tried to get up, but fell back down on the bed again. "Ow, my leg!" She glanced down at her right front leg, which is where the pain came from, and discovered a white cast wrapped around it. "Well, I guess I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." She glanced back at the window. "Oh great. It's morning. Now I'll never find the pack in time."

Suddenly the door of the room swung open. A female grizzly bear with golden hair in a white vet's outfit entered the room. "Good morning", she directed to Starlight in a cheery voice. She was small for a grizzly bear and had sapphire eyes. "And how are we feeling?" Starlight wanted to scream, "I don't know. I'm just a little concerned that I'm lost from my pack and nearly died last night." But she didn't want to worry the nurse, so she merely said, "I'm fine, except for my right leg." "Oh yes. You were very lucky to have lived that accident." The nurse pulled in a tray with Starlight's breakfast and what looked like pills in a bottle.

Starlight was suddenly confused. She had thought that that thing that had hit her was a wolf eating monster, which was coming to eat Caspian. She didn't think _that_ was an accident. "What accident", Starlight asked? The nurse pulled Starlight's breakfast platter off the tray and placed it in front of her. "Don't you remember? You were hit by a bus last night." Now Starlight was even more confused. "A bus?" Starlight didn't know what a bus was. She was a wild forest animal. She didn't know about citizens' technology.

Now it was the nurse's turn to be confused. "Don't you know what a bus is?" Starlight shook her head "no". "Well, I don't have time to explain what a bus is to you because you have a visitor and I have to see to other patients." _A visitor?_ "Who would be visiting me", Starlight asked? The nurse walked to the door, looked out of it, and beckoned someone in. "This gentleman right here." At that moment a yellow banana slug entered the room. He had on a tan outfit with a red bandana around his neck and a small tan hat with a red stripe across it near the top, on his head. You guessed it…it was Slinkman. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must see to other patients. I will be back shortly." Without another word the nurse left the room, leaving Starlight and the slug alone.

Slinkman was the first to talk. "Hi, I'm Slinkman." Starlight nodded and answered, "I'm Starlight." There was an awkward silence after their introductions. Starlight was the one who broke the silence. "So, um, why are you here?" Suddenly Slinkman looked nervous. "You won't be mad at me if I tell you, will you?" Starlight gave a quick laugh, "No, I won't be mad." Slinkman shifted nervously in his position and gazed at the ground. Hey, you can't blame the guy for being afraid of a wild wolf.

"Well, you see…I was the one who hit you last night." He quickly glanced up to see Starlight's expression. He hoped she wasn't going to get mad. He was surprised to see a confused expression on her face. This caused him to relax a little.

"_You_ hit me last night? But you're not a bus." Slinkman quickly explained, "No, no, no, no…I was driving the bus that hit you." Slinkman noticed that Starlight still wasn't getting mad, but instead listening to him. He relaxed a little more. He continued. "See, I had taken a few of the boys from Camp Kidney to town to do laundry. Well, these boys are um, well…they like to horseplay. That usually causes something to be destroyed. But this time nothing bad happened. So, on the way back to camp I was congratulating them on a job well done, and wasn't looking where I was going, when suddenly Lazlo, one of the campers, yelled, "Look out!" I tried to hit the break, but couldn't stop the bus in time, and ended up hitting you. Well, the campers and I found you and took you to the Vet's Office, which is where you are now. I came here this morning to make sure you were okay. I was relived to hear that just broke your right front leg and hadn't died. If you would have died I would have lived with that guilt forever."

After Slinkman finished Starlight still wasn't upset. She actually didn't understand most of what Slinkman had said, but she understood that he was very sorry for hitting her. She smiled warmly at him and said softly, "Its okay Slinkman." Immediately after she said that the nurse joined them in the room again. "Okay Starlight, I have to give you your painkillers for your leg and then you can leave with Mr. Slinkman." Starlight's expression turned from soft and relaxed to stunned. "Leave with Slinkman? What are you talking about?" The nurse asked, "Didn't he tell you? Mr. Slinkman wants to give you a place to stay while you have your leg in a cast and he wants to help you get your strength back in your leg, after the cast comes off in two weeks."

Starlight turned to Slinkman and asked, "Why are you helping me?" Slinkman shrugged his shoulders. "I guess since I'm responsible for what happened to your leg, I should be the one who helps you recover for it." Starlight thought about it for a second then nodded her head in agreement. "Makes sense to me."

After she was given her painkillers she hopped along on three legs to the bus. She had to move slowly so she wouldn't lose her balance. "That's gonna take some getting used to", Starlight said once she reached the bus. Starlight stopped once she reached the bus and stared at it. "Is this a bus", she asked in amazement? Slinkman just nodded his head and started up the bus. Starlight jumped back in surprise. "Boy, I haven't heard anything that loud since my sister, Tala, got porcupine quills stuck in her snout", Starlight remembered as she hopped onto the bus. Slinkman laughed. Once she got situated on the bus Slinkman left the Vet's and started down the bumpy road.

After a few minutes of silence Starlight asked, "Where are you taking me?" Slinkman answered, "I'm taking you to Camp Kidney. I'm not sure where you will sleep, but we will figure something out. After you get your cast off you can partake in the activities to get the strength back in your leg." Slinkman paused for a second then continued. "It's an all boy camp, but I bet you can handle it." "I'm sure I can." Starlight answered in a tone that convinced Slinkman that she was thinking about something else. He almost asked her what was wrong, but knew it wasn't any of his business, so he kept quiet.

Soon, Slinkman brought the bus to a halt. Starlight looked out her window to see her new temporary home. She saw campers running around and little houses with funny names and other things. "Here we are…Camp Kidney", Slinkman announced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**How do you think Starlight will like it? I lied on the last chapter and said I have writer's block. Now I have writer's block. Please R&R, and give me some tips for what should happen next. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Jerk Put Straight

**Description: **

**Slinkman hits a wolf on the way back to camp one night. Slinkman feels guilty and takes her back to Camp Kidney and helps her regain her strength. She becomes friends with everybody, including Edward, at camp. But what will happen when the pack finds her and tries to convince her to come back to the pack. And is someone out to get Starlight? Why am I asking you these questions? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story. Oh, and I owned the nurse in the last chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: A Jerk Put Straight**

Slinkman pushed the door of the bus open. Starlight carefully got down from her seat, and walked to the steps. Once she reached to where the steps started she paused and stared down at the steps and then stared at her leg, which she would tuck up close to her body, like birds do when they are flying, when she was doing anything besides lying down.. She didn't want to get down quickly because she might hurt herself, but she didn't want to keep Slinkman waiting. Slinkman, who was still sitting in the driver's seat, could tell she was thinking this and assured her that she could take her time getting down. "Take your time, Starlight. I'm in no hurry to be anywhere." Starlight nodded, then said, "But, I'm having a little trouble figuring out how to get down. I can't go face first with only one leg working." Slinkman paused for only a brief moment, and then suggested, "Why not go down backside first?"

If Starlight had been able to, she would have hit her forehead with one of her paws. She quietly whispered, "I'm such an idiot." She turned around and carefully started down the steps. The first two steps were easy for her, but she had a little trouble on the bottom step. She thought that the step would be as small as the first two. She had forgotten what it had looked like when she had first come into the bus. So when she reached for the third step the sudden drop surprised her. Her leg went farther down than she expected, causing her to lose her balance and slip. She tumbled the rest of the way out of the bus, and landed flat on her back. She quickly rolled over onto her feet again, making sure she didn't roll to her right and over her cast. She stood up, shook off, and pretended nothing happened.

Slinkman, who was still in the bus, was laughing quietly. "Well, that one way to get off a bus." He walked off the bus and stood next to Starlight. "Are you okay", he asked her? Before she could answer she heard a loud, booming voice.

"SLINKMAN!" Starlight and Slinkman both turned to their left to see an angry looking moose quickly approaching them. He had on an outfit similar to Slinkman's outfit, except he had on a hat that looked like something Mounties would wear. Only the hat had three points, instead of one.

Slinkman quickly answered the moose. "Yes, sir?" By now the moose had reached them, and started yelling at Slinkman. "Slinkman, where have you been all-." Before he finished his sentence, the moose noticed Starlight and screamed in terror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Distracted by his screams of terror, all of the campers stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to where the scream had come from.

The moose pointed at Starlight and screamed in terror, "WHAT IS THAT WILD ANIMAL DOING IN MY CAMP?" Slinkman tried to calm the moose down. "Scoutmaster Lumpus, calm down. This is the wolf I told you I hit last night. And she's not going to hurt you." _Unless I decide to hurt him, _Starlight thought. Lumpus lowered his finger, but stayed in his guard. He was afraid of setting this animal off and being attacked. "Oh, so this is the critter you were worried about all night? Well, that's real nice and all, but-wait…did you say 'she'?" Suddenly Starlight felt worried. "Yes, sir, I did." "Well, then, why isn't she at the Squirrel Scout Camp across the lake?" "Well, sir, since I was the one who hit her I should be the one to help her." Starlight could tell that Lumpus didn't care for Slinkman's reason. "Blah blah, Slinkman. Just take her over there." With that Lumpus turned and started to walk away, indicating that the conversation was over.

Slinkman let out a sad sigh, and then turned to enter the bus. But before he even took a step, Starlight stopped him. "Wait a minute Slinkman. I'm going to have a word with this Scoutmaster Lumpus." Slinkman lifted his finger and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. _This wolf has guts, _he thought. _And from the way she just said that sentence, I'm gonna let her "have a word" with Scoutmaster Lumpus._

"Hey, Scoutmaster Lumpus!" Lumpus turned to look at the speaker. Starlight spoke again. "Come here…I want to have a word with you." Lumpus stood there, stunned. His mouth was open in shock. Finally he spoke. "Are you talking to me?" Starlight scoffed. "Um, yeah. What? You didn't think I could talk?" Lumpus shook his head 'no'. Starlight let out a long, heavy sigh. "Good Lord", she whispered to herself while shaking her head slightly. Starlight was so flabbergasted that she didn't even notice the campers had come closer to the three and were now watching Starlight to see what she was going to do.

Getting back to her original mission, Starlight again said, "Come over here. I want to have a word with you." Lumpus shrugged his shoulders and approached her. He stopped in front of her and stared down at her. She sat down and stared back up at him. "Hey, could you come down to my eye level? That way I won't have to speak very loud." Lumpus sighed and got down to her eye level. No sooner had he done that then Starlight, using her one leg, pushed and pinned him to the ground.

"Now listen, Lumpus. I'm staying in Camp Kidney", she said threateningly. "I don't care what you say. Since Slinkman wants to help me, and says I will stay in Camp Kidney, I'm staying in Camp Kidney. Got it?"

Lumpus was scared to death. He was shaking and sweating like no tomorrow. He gulped and said in a scared, shaky voice, "G…G…G…Got it." Starlight stared at him for a moment and then unpinned him. "Good."

Lumpus slowly got up and brushed himself off. He turned to Starlight and Slinkman, who were both smirking, and said, "Slinkman, please help this wolf get situated here at Camp Kidney", then added quietly, "While I go and change my pants." Slinkman answered, "Yes sir", while trying to keep himself from laughing.

Before Slinkman could show Starlight around they both heard a voice from behind. "Wow! That was the coolest thing I've seen all summer."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Writer's Block is gone! So, how do you like Starlight in this chapter? **

**The "unless I decide to hurt him" was on a Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode. The Keeper of the Reaper, i think it was called. Only the line was "Unless they decide to hurt you.'**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know One Another

**In this chapter we will find out that even though Starlight doesn't know about modern technology, she still knows about the word "cool". Odd, huh? Well, its fanfiction, so…who cares?**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Getting to Know One Another**

Starlight and Slinkman turned around to see a white platypus standing and smiling in front of them. Behind him stood every camper in camp. There was a monkey, a small rhino, a pink elephant, a couple of purple dung beetles, a guinea pig, a couple of yellow loons, and many others, that gathered behind the platypus. They were staring at Starlight in awe.

The platypus spoke to Starlight again. "You are so cool. Standing up to the scoutmaster like that? Nobody here has the guts to do that."

Starlight was flattered. She had never been called cool before; not even by her own friends back in her pack.

"Well, thank you, umm…I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Edward, the coolest and most macho camper here."

"I'm Starlight."

Slinkman overheard her and Edward talking and realized he forgot to introduce her to the campers. He turned to Starlight. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you." He turned back to the campers. "Campers, this is Starlight. She had an accident and will be staying here for a few weeks. Please make her feel welcome and don't be afraid to introduce yourself."

Immediately after Slinkman finished three campers approached Starlight. One was the monkey, another was the pink elephant, and the last one was the rhino, all of which Starlight had spotted earlier. Out of the corner of her eye Starlight could see the group breaking apart, and the campers going back to their activities.

"Hi, I'm Lazlo", the monkey said. "That's Raj", Lazlo pointed to the elephant with his thumb, "And that's Clam", he then pointed to the rhino. Starlight had heard the name Lazlo before, but couldn't remember when.

Slinkman reminded her, "These are the campers I mentioned to you earlier, in the Vet's office. I mentioned Lazlo's name in my story. These are the three that were with me when I hit you."

Starlight nodded, and then said to the three, "Hi guys." Then she remembered something. "Slinkman, weren't you going to help me get situated here?" Slinkman quickly answered her question. "Yes, I was." Slinkman thought for a moment and then added, "I should probably give you a tour as we-." Slinkman was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice.

"SLINKMAN!" It was Scoutmaster Lumpus. Slinkman sighed. "I have to go. Maybe I can give you a tour later."

Just then, Lazlo's hand shot up. "Oooh oooh! Slinkman, can _we_ give her a tour?" Slinkman looked at Starlight and asked, "Would you mind?"

Starlight shook her head no. "I wouldn't mind." The trio cheered.

"SLINKMAN", Lumpus yelled again. This time Slinkman yelled back. "Coming, Sir." He then turned his attention back to the other four, "I'll see you later." And with that he turned and walked towards the Scoutmaster's office.

Starlight looked at the three campers in front of her. "So…where do we start?"

About 1 hour later (It had taken too long because of her leg.) Starlight had been shown all of the cabins, and learned the names of them, the Mess Hall, the scoutmaster's office, and the marshmallow shack. She had also met some interesting campers. She had met Chip and Skip, the dung beetles that were four cents short of a nickel, a guinea pig named Samson, who had health buddies, and two yellow loons named Dave and Ping-Pong.

"So, what's next", Starlight asked the Jelly Trio right after they met the Loon Brothers? Lazlo gave her a one word answer, "Lunch." Starlight laughed, "Who's that?" "It's not a 'who'; it's a 'what'. It's lunch time." No sooner had Lazlo said that then Slinkman's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention campers. Lunch is now being served. Please report to the Mess Hall." Lazlo, Raj, and Clam started walking towards the Mess Hall, but Starlight stopped them. "But what about the tour?"

"Oh, we can finish that after lunch. C'mon, we need to get there before all of the edible food is gone." Starlight took a quick glance down at her cast, and then looked up again. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a few minutes." Lazlo nodded, "Okay." The three turned and ran in the direction of the Mess Hall. Starlight sighed and started walking, or more like hobbling, over to the Mess Hall.

After hobbling for ten 10 minutes, Starlight finally reached the Mess Hall. Outside the door stood Slinkman. He apparently was waiting for her to arrive. He had seen Lazlo, Raj, and Clam come without Starlight. He knew that she would need help opening the door. When she approached he held the door open and said, "Ladies first." "Thank you, Slinkman."

When Starlight entered the room she searched for the Jelly Trio. They spotted her before she spotted them. "Hey Starlight", Lazlo called, "Over here." Starlight saw that they were sitting at a table in the middle of the room. She went over and jumped up next to Lazlo. Raj asked her, "Aren't you going to get something to eat?" She looked at Raj's tray. All she saw was something gray and shriveled. "Um…I don't think so." Clam looked at Starlight, "Smart choice." Starlight laughed.

Lazlo, being curious, started a conversation. "So Starlight, why were you in the road last night." "I was saving a pup from getting hit by the bus. It was my job to make sure everyone made it across the street okay. But, even if it wasn't my job I still would have gone back to save him. In my pack, we all look out for one another."

Lazlo smiled, and then continued to ask questions. "So, does anyone besides Camp Kidney know you're here?" Starlight shook her head 'no'. Raj now joined in on asking questions, "Not even your family? They must be worried sick not knowing where you are." Clam nodded and added, "Very worried." Starlight's ears pulled back and laid flat against her head as she pointed her head to the ground. "No, they aren't", she whispered just loud enough for the Trio to hear.

They were amazed. How could her family not be worried about her? Clam asked the question this time. "Why not?" Starlight looked up from the ground and stared Clam right in the eyes. Tears were in her eyes and when she answered her voice was full of sadness. "Because I have no family."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gasp Starlight has no family? We will find out what happened to her family in the next chapter. Yea, in this chapter the Jelly Trio introduced her to everyone, instead of the campers introducing themselves.**

**I'm going to Wisconsin this weekend, so I will probably update once this week, besides this one, and a few next week. Happy Fourth!**


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

**Starlight is going to sing in this chapter. This chapter is slightly longer than the others, but that is just because of the song.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story. In this chapter I will be using a song from Disney Mania 4 called 'Look Through My Eyes' by Everlife. I don't own this song.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Remembering**

Lazlo, who had just put food in his mouth as Starlight said this, started choking. Starlight's gaze turned from Clam's eyes to the choking Lazlo, as did his other two friends. It took him a few moments to stop hacking. When he finally did he turned to Starlight with wide eyes.

"You have no family", he asked in amazement? Raj and Calm turned their attention to Starlight too, waiting for her to answer.

Starlight's ears lay flat against her head again. "No I don't. Although I used to have one." Lazlo was confused, "What do you mean "used to"?" Starlight looked away from Lazlo. She was crying, but she didn't want them to see. Like most people, she didn't want to be seen crying in front of her friends. "I don't want to talk about."

Lazlo knew she was hurting from memories. He wanted to make her feel better, but didn't know how. He didn't know how she felt. He had never lost any of his family members before. He tried to make her feel better. "Then we don't have to."

Starlight looked back to the trio. Her eyes were slightly red from crying. "Would it be alright if I went on a walk by myself? I need some time alone." Lazlo, Raj, and Clam all nodded.

Starlight carefully hopped down from the bench and left the Mess Hall. Luckily the door had been left open a crack. Once outside Starlight looked around her to see where she could be alone. She decided the best place to go was into the woods that surrounded the camp.

Once she got to the woods she turned around to make sure nobody was following her. She guessed that no one had even noticed she left, besides Lazlo, Raj, and Clam. She turned around again and started to travel into the woods.

She went walked for a while, and then she took a deep breath. Her ears suddenly perked straight up. She started sniffing the air. She recognized that smell, but couldn't remember where she had smelled it before. She suddenly remembered that that was the smell of the woods that her old pack lived in. She remembered her parents, her brothers and sisters, her friends… and the poachers who killed all of them.

She now lay on the forest floor in the sleeping position, remembering her family. Suddenly, she remembered a song her mother sang to her when she was little. She had the urge to sing the song. She cleared her throat and began to sing. Her voice was soft and beautiful. As she sang she had flashbacks of her and her family when she was little.

_There are things in life you'll learn _

_Or in time will see._

_Cause out there somewhere _

_It's all waiting_

_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_

_It will be alright._

_You'll see, trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you._

_Just take a look through my eyes._

_There's a better place somewhere out there._

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you look through my eyes_

Starlight remembered playing with her dad. She remembered her dad was a big strong wolf with grey fur. She would chase after him when he was running, and pounce on top of him. And when she got hurt he would carry her home on his back. She smiled as she sang and remembered.

_There will be times on this journey _

_All you'll see is darkness_

_Out there somewhere daylight finds you_

_If you keep believing_

Starlight remembered getting lost once. It was dark out and she had been chasing a squirrel. She wandered away from the pack and into an unfamiliar place. She soon got lost. She sat on the ground, crying and hoping her parents would find her. Her parents found her before long, and took her home. She smiled after remembering the severe talking to her parents gave her. But she hadn't cared. She was just glad to be home.

_So don't run, don't hide_

_It will be alright_

_You'll see, trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take through my eyes_

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you look through my eyes _

_All the things that you can change_

_There's a meaning in everything_

_And you will find all you need_

_There's so much to understand_

Starlight knew that there must have been a reason for her not to have died when her family did. She may not ever understand why, but she knew there was a reason. And she knew she couldn't change what had happened.

_Take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes _

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you look through my eyes_

When Starlight finished the song she had big tears in her eyes. She had remembered so little yet so much in that song.

But while Starlight had been singing a dark figure on four legs was quickly approaching the camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who is the figure? In the next chapter we find out what exactly happened. And she will meet the Squirrel Scouts. **

**Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Story

**In this chapter Starlight will meet only three of the Squirrel Scouts. I think my chapters are going to get longer, but I'm not sure. Although I know this chapter is. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6. The Story**

Starlight sat there, crying. Her mind flooded with old memories. She wanted to stay in that spot forever. She felt as if she was home again. Then she remembered the poachers. Suddenly her tears of sadness turned to tears of anger and hatred. Her muscles tightened and her eyes were burning with anger. She wanted to find those men and make them pay for every thing they did to her pack.

Starlight was taken away from her thoughts and tears by faint voices in the distance. They sounded like girl voices. These were probably some of the Squirrel Scouts Scoutmaster Lumpus mentioned earlier. Starlight could just barley make out what they were saying. The first voice Starlight heard was slightly high-pitched and perky sounding. The second voice was gruff and lower pitched. And the third voice was right in the middle of high-pitched and low pitched, and sounded like it came from a scholarly camper. The campers must have been drawing closer because the voices were getting louder.

High-Pitched Voice: "C'mon guys. I think I heard singing somewhere around here."

Lower Gruff Voice: "Who cares, Patsy?"

High-Pitched Voice: "Because it was a _girl_ voice coming from the Bean Scout area."

Scholarly Voice: "I believe I heard it too, and I do wish to know who has such a melodious singing voice.

Lower Gruff Voice: "Whatever."

Starlight turned her head to where the voices seemed to be coming from. No sooner had she turned her head than three female campers appeared. One was a mongoose with pink hair, another was an alligator with yellow hair, and the third was a giraffe with orange hair. They were all wearing blue uniforms, blue shirts with skirts, with red sashes across their shirts. The four of them stared at one another one another, and then the three campers screamed. Apparently none of them had ever come face to face with a wolf before. Starlight winced from the pain her ears were giving her from their screams. Amazingly her ears picked up three more voices outside of the terrified screams.

"Starlight!" Starlight sighed with relief. She knew that voice. It was Lazlo.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Starlight knew that that was Raj.

"Here wolfie." Starlight knew that that was Clam's voice.

Starlight called back, "Lazlo, I'm over hear! Follow the sounds of the screams!"

A few brief moments later Lazlo, Raj, and Clam all appeared next to Starlight. All three covered their ears from the awful screaming. Starlight yelled at Lazlo, "Why didn't you come when you heard the screaming?" Lazlo yelled back, "The Squirrel Scouts are always screaming, so we didn't think anything of it."

The Squirrel Scouts must have seen the trio because the screaming stopped, but they had fear in their voices when they spoke.

The mongoose was the first to talk. "Lazlo, look out. That wolf might eat you." Lazlo quickly responded, "Patsy calm down. This wolf is not going to hurt you."

The giraffe spoke next. "How do you know?" Lazlo was about to respond again, but Starlight beat him to it.

"Look, if I was going to hurt you, I would have done it by now. If I didn't have this broken leg, that is. And don't worry…I'm a friend to these three knuckleheads standing next to me. And yes, if you didn't know, we wild animals can talk."

Lazlo put a big smile on his face and nodded. "Yep. This is our new friend, Starlight. Camp Kidney is taking care of her while she has a broken leg."

The three Squirrel Scouts calmed down. The mongoose spoke to Starlight. "So, since Lazlo calls you a friend and you're not going to hurt us, then I think we should introduce ourselves." The mongoose pointed to herself. "I'm Patsy." Then she pointed to the alligator with her thumb. "That's Gretchen." Then she pointed to the giraffe. "And that's Nina." Nina now spoke to Starlight, "Please to make your acquaintance."

Patsy interrupted Nina and spoke as if she were on a mission. "Okay, girls. We have to find out who was singing." Starlight overheard Patsy. "Oh, that was me singing." All three girls turned and stared at Starlight. "What?" Nina spoke again, "We just thought that you're voice was beautiful and melodious. Nobody in Acorn Flats sings that well."

Starlight was flattered. "Well, thank you. I didn't even know I could sing well." Patsy chimed in. "Oh, believe me. You can sing very well."

The trio had been silent during the past few moments, but now Lazlo piped up. "So Starlight, what were you doing out here, before you started singing?"

Starlight's ears lay flat against her head again. Lazlo knew what this meant. "Oh, I'm sorry Starlight. I didn't mean to-." But Starlight stopped him short. "No, no, it's okay Lazlo. I probably would have had to tell you sooner or later. Lazlo, I am ready to tell you what happened to my family."

"Five years ago, before Camp Kidney was made, this area used to be covered in forest. My old pack lived here. I was to grow up here, with my family. I had five brothers and sisters. I had many friends as well. I had a happy life there. Then one night, a terrible tragedy occurred. Three men arrived that night. They had long sticks with them that made loud noises and shot bullets. I believe they are called guns. I was asleep, but I got all of the information from an owl that was in a tree not far from our pack that saw it happen. The men circled our pack, and then began shooting. The first bullet hit our alpha male and killed him instantly. We all awoke and started fleeing for our lives. My father spotted me and tried to get me to safety. He carried me to a small den inside a tree stump. He left me there, told me to stay put, and ran back to see if he could get any of my siblings, and my mother, to the stump, too. That was the last I saw of him, or any of my family members and my friends. Well, another pack who had heard the news came to see if there were any survivors. I was scared to death and didn't dare come out of the stump. Well, a little black wolf pup wandered to the stump. He looked inside and saw me, sitting there, looking terrified. He coxed me out and took me to his pack. I learned his name was Nova and he was the son of the alpha male. His father accepted me and I have lived in that pack for the past five years. But, before we left the area where my pack used to be, I found out from the owl everything that happened. He told me that the men who were there had counted all of the wolves in my pack, and were planning to kill them for their furs. He overheard the lead poacher say that there was a man that wanted a whole wolf pack of furs, and was going to pay a lot of money to get them. He was going to kill every one of us, and skin us, to give as pelts to this man. Well, he ended up killing everyone, but me. And that's what happened."

When Starlight finished her story the campers were looking at her with sympathy in their eyes. Raj was actually tearing a bit. Even Gretchen's scowling look had turned into a look of sadness. After a few moments of silence Lazlo spoke up. "Now I understand why you didn't want to talk about it." Clam also spoke up. "Sad story." Starlight nodded solemnly. There were a few more moments of silence until Starlight spoke. "Well, we had better get back to camp." She turned to the Squirrel Scouts, "It was nice meeting you." Patsy replied, "You too." With that the Squirrel Scouts left and Starlight turned back to the Trio. "C'mon guys."

They walked along side her the whole way back. It didn't take as long to get back because Starlight was getting better at walking on three legs. They said nothing the whole way back. They even kept quiet after they returned to camp, even after Slinkman asked where they had been.

Slinkman later asked where she wanted to stay. She merely told him, "I guess I'll sleep under the Jelly Cabin. I'd rather sleep outside than inside." Slinkman agreed to this and it became official.

That night Starlight cried herself to sleep, thinking of her family. And not to far away, a figure was searching for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I should update really soon after this chapter. I think the chapters are going top get longer. Anyways, please review for me. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Cast Comes Off

**In this chapter the cast comes off. She gets a present from the Bean Scouts. And discovers that Nova is looking for her. Hey, thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7. The Cast Comes Off**

For the next two weeks Starlight could do nothing but watch the other campers have fun partaking in the activities. Oh how she wished she could use her right foreleg again. All she could do now was to sit under a cabin and wait for her leg to heal. She would get up and walk around sometimes, just to watch nearby activities.

She didn't need to get up to eat of drink because her meals were personally brought to her by Slinkman. He wanted to make sure that she didn't tire herself out by walking to and from the Mess Hall.

When she first came there she complained that there wasn't anything edible for her to eat. She was a wolf, she had a certain diet. Slinkman knew he wouldn't be able to get Starlight the food in her diet, so he bought the next best thing…Dog Food. At first Starlight refused to eat it, but Slinkman said that it was either this or Chef McMueseli's food. Starlight automatically answered that she would take her chances with the Dog Food. Actually Starlight came to love the Dog Food…although it would never replace the deer and elk that she hunted with her pack.

While Starlight was never really active, she was never lonely. She had campers come up to her all of the time during the day to talk to her. Most of the campers came up to ask her about nature, like if they spotted a bird they couldn't identify they would ask Starlight. Edward actually ended up coming to see her most often, besides Slinkman and the Jelly Trio. He thought Starlight was really cool and actually asked her to give him 'Cool Lessons'. She agreed, but wasn't exactly sure how to teach anybody how to be cool. She just taught him to be himself and always stand up for himself and what you think is right. (Yea, I know it sounds cheesy.)

After two weeks of campers' conversations and sitting around doing nothing, Slinkman told her that her cast was ready to come off. She was so excited for a moment she forgot she couldn't run with her cast on. She had gotten up, slowly, and then started to sprint towards the bus. She fell, of course, as soon as she tried to do so.

She eventually got on the bus and got situated in her seat. Even though she wasn't at the vet's office yet she was already planning what she was going to do once she got the cast off. For a moment she thought of leaving Camp Kidney once she was cast-free.

_No, no, that wouldn't be good. First of all I don't know where the pack is. And second, everybody in Camp Kidney thinks I'm going to stay there until my leg regains its strength. _

After she cleared this thought form her mind she went back to her planning. She was only half way done by the time they got to the Vet's Office. This time when she got off the bus she was prepared for the long drop. Once she and Slinkman were off the bus Slinkman asked her, "Are you excited about getting your cast off?" Starlight sat on the ground, smiling and gazing at the Vet's Office, and answered, "More than anything." Slinkman smiled too and they both ventured into the Vet's Office.

In the room where the veterinarians were to remove the cast Starlight was still excited. That it until she saw the tool they were going to use to take the cast off with. (A/N: I think it's called a cast cutter) Then she started freaking out. The vet told her to relax, and to think good thoughts. Starlight thought about how good it was going to feel to get the cast off. She kept telling herself that it was all going to be worth it in the end. And before she knew it the cast was off.

Starlight nearly leaped right off the table she was so happy. She was helped off the table by the vet, so she wouldn't break her leg again, and was placed gently on the floor. Once on the floor she spun around in circles, jumped around, and started having fun again. Slinkman, who had been outside the office while her cast was being taken off, entered the room and laughed at the sight of her.

Back at camp Lazlo and the gang had a surprise for Starlight. Because she had helped the campers, and spent so much time at Camp Kidney, she was actually now considered a Bean Scout. It was also a Congratulations neckerchief for getting her cast removed. They had pulled some strings with the Big Bean himself and were able to attain a neckerchief with the BS sign and a wolf paw print underneath that.

When Starlight got back to camp all of the campers were surrounding the flagpole in a semi circle. Lazlo was in the middle of the circle with a small package in his hand. Once she and Slinkman got off the bus, Slinkman smiled and casually walked over to where Lazlo was standing. Lazlo cleared his throat and then spoke directly at Starlight.

"Starlight, for helping out the Bean Scouts, and getting your cast off, we present you with this neckerchief. To us you are now considered a Bean Scout." When saying this Lazlo approached Starlight and tied the neckerchief around her neck. Then, once he was finished with his little speech all of the campers saluted her.

Starlight was speechless. She was actually accepted by these scouts, and they were _boy _scouts. Boys usually didn't want anything to do with girls. All Starlight could do was stand there, mouth agape, as the scouts saluted her.

Later that night Starlight laid under the Jelly Cabin while deciding that tomorrow she would start her activities. First she would play fetch with Lazlo, Raj, and Clam. They were probably going to have to use a pinecone or something like that. Then she would go swimming. And then while the others were doing activities she couldn't partake in she would run around in the woods.

Starlight glanced at her neckerchief. It was so cool that Camp Kidney was able to get this neckerchief with a wolf paw print on it. But just looking at the paw print made her think of Nova. She had missed him so much ever since she got to Camp Kidney. She wondered if he was looking for her. She hoped he was. She didn't want him to find her to make her leave, but she missed him and wanted to see him again.

Starlight's gaze slowly drifted from her neckerchief to the full moon that lit up the sky. She and Nova would always howl at the full moon together. Then Starlight had an idea.

She walked around the camp to make sure everyone was asleep. Once she was sure, she walked out onto the dock and stared at the moon for a moment. Starlight then took a deep breath and howled at the moon. Her howl was medium high-pitched, and it stayed at the same pitch until the end of her howl, then it got lower. Her howl wouldn't send chills down your spine. It wasn't creepy sounding or anything like that. It sounded like the howl you would picture coming from a wolf.

She strained her ears, listening for a replay. If Nova was looking for her near the area where she had gotten hit he would be within hearing range.

After a few moments Starlight heard another howl. It was a low howl that sent you to listening in awe. Starlight knew that howl. It was Nova. He _was_ looking for her. She howled back, and then paused to listen again. He howled back to her, but this time his howl was a little louder. This went on for a few more minutes, each time the howl getting a little louder than before. After Starlight's sixth howl she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing?" Lazlo had heard her howling and woke up to see what the matter was. Starlight talked to him like she had discovered mammoth bones underneath Jelly Cabin. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself for screaming with joy. "Lazlo, I was howling to see if someone was looking for me. And when I howled some other wolf answered me. It was Nova; you know the wolf that found me in the tree stump. He is really close to here. Maybe he will show up soon and you can meet him." Lazlo lifted his hand to stop her from continuing. "All right- but first things first…we need to get some sleep." Lazlo and Starlight walked back to the cabin and drifted off to sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nova is looking for her? Hmm...do I smell romance coming? **

**By the way, I'm thinking that this takes place after Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp; since they got the neckercheif from the Big Bean.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nova Comes to Town

**In this chapter Nova visits. There isn't much more to say about this chpater. Just R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8. Nova Comes to Town**

The next morning Starlight was so excited about hearing Nova the previous night. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She hoped she could she his sweet face again. She was thinking about him so much that when other scouts were talking to her she wouldn't even hear them. She would just say, "Yea, that's nice", and walk away.

The Jelly Trio actually tried, many times, to get her to pay attention long enough for her to play a game with them. Finally by bugging her they got her to play. They were going to play Rouge Wolf Hunters. Starlight was the rouge wolf and Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were the hunters. Starlight went off and hid in the woods and Lazlo, Raj, and Clam had to find her before she attacked them.

They went after her, walking cautiously and looking about them, trying to find Starlight. They had sticks with them that represented hunting guns. As they walked Lazlo whispered to the other two, "Be very careful. Rouge wolves like to jump out at you when you least expect-." Suddenly, Starlight jumped out from behind the trees and pounced on Lazlo. Raj and Clam screamed with fright. Lazlo was too scared to move. Suddenly Raj looked at his stick and then pointed it at Starlight. Starlight knew that this meant she had been shot. She groaned in agony and staggered around before she fell on her right side.

The three cheered, but that didn't last for long. Another wolf pounced out of the trees, just like Starlight had done, but pinned Raj to the ground instead of Lazlo. He was as black as a moonless night sky. His teeth were baring and he was growling. All three screamed with terror. Raj screamed the loudest. Starlight immediately got to her feet and turned in the direction of the terrified screams. When she saw the wolf on top of Raj she grew angry. She charged at the wolf, hit him with the side of her body, and knocked him right off his feet. She stood over him, so he wouldn't get up, and growled at him. He shook his head and looked up at her. His eyes then grew wide and he asked in amazement, "Starlight?"

She immediately stopped growling and got off of him to let him get up. Then she asked back, "Nova?" Nova nodded and Starlight's heart leapt with joy. They hugged by the necks and were yipping and jumping around with excitement. Nova said to Starlight, "I've been looking for you everywhere." Starlight then asked, "You have?" Just then Lazlo, Raj, and Clam came up to the two wolves. Lazlo interrupted them. "Sorry to interrupt, but what in the world is going on?" Starlight turned to Lazlo, "This is Nova, the wolf I told you about last night." Starlight then turned back to Nova, "Why did you just attack my friend, Raj?" Nova looked embarrassed, since the elephant was a friend to his best friend. "Well, you see, I, um, actually thought he hurt you…so, um, you know, and yea. Sorry."

Starlight smiled again. She hugged him again, and said, "Its okay." Nova spotted the neckerchief on Starlight's neck and asked, "What is this?" Starlight put a smile in her face and happily told him, "Oh, this is a neckerchief that Bean Scouts wear at camp. I got one because I have been here so long and I am now considered a Bean Scout." Nova was confused. He asked, "What are Bean Scouts?" Lazlo answered this question, "Bean Scouts are what the campers are called at Camp Kidney. That's the camp behind us."

Nova shook his head and laughed, "This was the last place I expected to find you, Starlight. I just didn't think I'd find you at a camp." Starlight chuckled too before saying, "Well, I'm glad I'm here instead of back on the road. I would be dead if I were still there. I own my rescue to these three right here, and my friend Slinkman." She paused for a brief moment and then continued, "By the way, this is Lazlo, Raj, and Clam." She pointed to each one as she said their names. They all smiled a cheek-to-cheek smile. Nova smiled back and nodded to them. "Where is Slinkman? I want to know the other guy who saved my best friend's life."

Starlight smiled and said slyly, "If you follow me back to camp I will introduce you." She knew Nova would be nervous about going with her. Ever since Starlight told him about the poachers, he had never trusted the citizens. Nova said nervously, "Maybe we can go later. You don't have to go now do you?"

Starlight shook her head right before she heard a voice from the loudspeaker, "Attention campers, lunch is now being served in the Mess Hall." Now Starlight looked at Nova and said with another sly smile, "Well, now I do." She turned to the Trio, "Hop on my back. You'll need to hang on to my fur right above my shoulder blades if you want to stay on my back. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt us." The three now looked amazed. She had never let them ride on her back before. They wasted no time accepting this offer. Luckily they were small enough to all fit on her back.

Starlight started to leave when Nova stopped her. "Wait Starlight…why don't I carry one?" Starlight smiled at him. She knew he just needed an excuse to come back to the camp with her. She looked behind her at the Trio. "So, who wants to go with Nova?" There was a long moment of silence until Raj spoke up. "I'll go with him." He slid off her back and climbed onto his. He asked nervously, "Um, you're not going to hurt me again are you?"

Nova looked ahead and saw that Starlight had already left. She wasn't running very fast, but he was going to have to run fast if he wanted to catch up. He smiled slyly to himself and then looked back to Raj, and said, "Not if you hold on tight." With that he broke into a sprint. At first Raj was screaming in terror, but before long he was having the time of his life. They soon caught up to Starlight, and Nova slowed down to a jog.

Starlight and Nova spoke while they jogged. Starlight asked Nova how she found her. He shrugged his shoulders and told her, "Well, it wasn't easy. After Caspian caught up with me he told me that you had been hit by something big. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it hurt you. Anyway, I waited until my dad stopped so I could talk to Caspian. After we stopped, which took another day, I demanded Caspian take me back to where you were. I had another wolf come with me on the trip. It was Jasper, my friend. We actually got lost for three days during the trip back. When we were in familiar territory, which took us another three days to find after we got lost for the three previous days, Caspian knew right away where the spot was. Once we were there I told Jasper to take Caspian back to the pack and let me continue my journey alone.

"Well, I couldn't find your scent so I looked all over for you. I looked for about another week. I looked all over the woods. I stayed away from the citizens and camps. Who knew that the place that I was staying away from was where I would find you. Anyway, I was about to give up when I heard the howl last night. I knew right away that it was your howl. Your howl is unmistakable."

At this Starlight blushed. Nova continued. "Well, when we howled I drew closer and closer to where the howl was coming from. Then when it stopped I camped out for the night and continued my search this morning. And then I spotted you with these three and…you know the rest."

When Nova finally finished his story he looked around himself. He was inside the camp, with campers staring at him. They had been on their way to lunch. He suddenly froze up and stared into the part of the forest in front of him. Starlight had known that they had wandered into the camp, but knew if she said anything Nova would freak out. She looked nervously at Nova, not knowing what he would do now, on front of his fear.

She nervously asked Nova, "Are you scared of the campers?" Nova stiffly shook his head 'no'. Starlight was confused. She asked him, "Then what are you scared of?" Nova slowly lifted his paw in front of his face. He pointed to the woods in front of him. Starlight's gaze followed his paw to where it was pointing. When Starlight saw what he was staring at she froze up as well.

There were two eyes shining in the dark woods. You could hardly see the figure, but you could make out the shape of it. It was a buck (he stood on two legs). He hid behind the trees, so he was only visible if you really looked. You couldn't tell what kind of clothes he had on, but neither of them cared right now. His eyes burned with anger and determination. But what Starlight and Nova were really scared about was the hunting gun he held in his hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun Dun Duhhhhh! I was actually scared when I wrote this chapter. I'm not a wimp. It's just that I picture this much scarier in my head than if I write it down. Anydangway, more romance coming.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Not So Romantic Walk

**Thanks for the reviews, again. I was actually thinking of writing a squel to this story. What do you think of Slinkman getting a girlfriend? **

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story. Oh, and the poachers, too.**

**I use the song Start of Something New from High School Musical. I don't own this song.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9. A Not So Romantic Walk**

They stared at the buck for only a few moments, their legs frozen in place. The Jelly Trio had already slid off the backs of the wolves and started walking towards the Mess Hall. When they were halfway there Lazlo turned around and noticed they weren't coming. He ran back up to them and broke them from their trance. "Hey you two, are you coming? Hey guys? Earth to Starlight and Nova. SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Starlight and Nova shook their heads as they came out of their trance. Starlight quickly turned her head to Lazlo and asked, "What did you say Lazlo?" He sighed and said again, sounding slightly annoyed, "Are you two coming to lunch?"

Before the answer was given both Starlight and Nova looked back to the woods where they had seen the buck. To their surprise he was gone without a trace. Without even looking at Lazlo Starlight stuttered, "Um, s-sure." Now she turned to Nova, who was staring, wide-eyed, at her. The look on his face indicated that he was nervous. He whispered, "Do we have to? I was hoping you and I could have lunch somewhere alone in the woods." Starlight blushed slightly and then turned back to Lazlo.

"Lazlo, Nova and I were planning on eating somewhere alone in the woods. Is that okay with you?" Lazlo nodded. Starlight added, "If anybody asks you where I am, tell them I'm with a friend of mine." Lazlo grinned and said, "Okay." Then he turned around and ran to catch up with his friends.

Nova turned around and took a few steps towards the woods behind them. He turned back to Starlight and said, "C'mon. I have some raccoons left from last night. We can eat those." Starlight hadn't had coon in a long time, so she immediately agreed.

(I won't describe eating the coon.) After they were done eating, Starlight and Nova went for a walk. For a little while there was an awkward silence between them. Finally Nova spoke up.

"So, um, what happened that night you disappeared?" Starlight said, without looking at him, "Well, I was hit by the bus and broke my leg. This has been my rehabilitation center. Yea, that's a good name for it." There was another moment of silence before Nova asked, "This place seems familiar. Do I know this place?"

Now Starlight stopped, and Nova did the same, and she looked Nova right in the face. "Yes… this is in the general area of where you first met me. And where my pack was killed." Nova's eyes grew sad and his ears laid flat against his head. He was sorry he brought it up. He hated seeing his friend in pain. He quickly apologized, "Sorry for bringing that up." Starlight nuzzled her head against his neck, and said softly, "Its okay. I know you didn't mean it." Nova nuzzled her back with a big smile on his face.

When Nova nuzzled her back Starlight's heart leapt with joy. She felt a sudden attraction towards Nova. She never wanted to leave his side, or him to leave hers. Nova must have felt the same way, because he lifted himself away from Starlight and broke into song.

**Nova:** _Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

Starlight looked surprised for a moment. Then after seeing the smile on Nova's face she broke into song as well. When they sang together it was beautiful. Nova had a male alto voice, while Starlight had the medium saprono voice. If anyone heard them siging they would stop whatever they were doing just to listen. Even the birds stopped singing just to listen.

**Starlight:** _I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed   
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right _  
**  
Both:** _To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes_  
**  
Starlight: **_I feel in my heart_

**Both:** _The start of something new_

**Nova:** _Now who'd of ever thought that_  
**  
Both:** _We'd both be here tonight_

**Starlight:** _And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side_

**Both:** _I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

**Starlight:** _I know it for real_  
**  
Both:** _This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

**Starlight**: _The start of something new_

**Nova:** _I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_

**Starlight:** _I didn't know it before  
but now it's easy to see_   
**  
Both:** _It's a start of something new  
It feels so right  
_  
**Starlight:** _To be here with you_

**Both:** _And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right _

**Starlight:** _To be here with you  
_  
**Both:** _And now looking in your eyes_  
**  
Starlight:** _I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new  
_  
**Nova:** _The start of something new_

**Both:** _Start of something new_

At the end of the song their lips drew closer and touched. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. That is until a voice said behind them, "How sweet. Wolves in love. To bad I have to tear you apart." Starlight and Nova turned around just in time to see two knockout darts zooming towards them. One hit Nova in the ribs and the other hit Starlight in the shoulder blade. Everything started going blurry, but they could both see who shot the darts. It was the buck who they had spotted earlier.

The darts were taking over them very quickly. Both of them were getting tired and weak. Before the darts took full control Nova called out to Starlight, "Starlight I'm sorry! I lo-." But he was too weak to finish his sentence. He landed on the forest floor with a THUD. He heard another THUD beside him, knowing that that was Starlight. He heard what sounded like evil laughter coming from somewhere. He guessed it was the poacher. But before anything else happened his world went completely black.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Man I love that song! **

**I'm not very good at writing romancy things, but in the sequel I will try to be a lot better.**

**Nova isn't the best romantic, but he gets the job done. I guess these two had loved each other for a long time and just realized it.**

**And for the song, add the ooohs where they belong. I don't know where they go.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Explainations and a Mouse

**Thanks for the reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10. Explainations and a Mouse**

SPLASH! Nova awoke with a start. His face and half of his body was wet with water. He looked around to see where the water had come from. He discovered that he was in the Mess Hall, right near the kitchen. He also discovered an angry Lazlo holding a bucket in front of him, and the rest of the camp surrounding him, all with angry faces. Even Scoutmaster Lumpus was there. Slinkman stepped forward, leaned down a bit, and grabbed Nova by the scruff of the neck. He pulled Nova to his eye level.

"Where is she?" Slinkman's voice sounded angry and threatening. Nova was still recovering from his "nap", so he was a little confused. "Where is who?" Lazlo stepped up and got right in Nova's face. Clam and Raj were right behind him. "You know who we're talking about!" Clam also got in his face, "Starlight!"

Nova had been confused when he first got up. He couldn't remember what happened. And he didn't understand why he was being yelled at. Now the pieces were coming together, and so were the pieces of his memory. He remembered what had happened to Starlight, and himself, back in the woods. He even remembered what the buck looked like. Nova realized that the buck must have left Nova where he was for some reason, and had only taken Starlight. The campers must have found him and thought he did something to Starlight.

Nova shook the water off of his face and turned to Slinkman. **(A/N: Nova doesn't know who Slinkman is, but I didn't feel like describing him as 'the slug'.)** His facial expression hadn't changed. Nova hung his head, as if it was his fault Starlight had been captured. He said quietly, "I don't know." Slinkman shook Nova's head slightly and asked impatiently, "What do you mean you don't know? You were the last one with her." Nova knew that these people were very mad. He had to explain quickly, or he could get hurt for nothing. "No-Well, I was the last one with her-but I didn't have anything to do with her going missing." There was a short pause. Nova could tell that they were listening. He continued, "There was this poacher guy we spotted earlier in the forest. He shot knockout darts at us after we had lunch. He must've taken her away for some reason…but I don't know why."

Nova must have sounded convincing, because Slinkman let go of the scruff of his neck. Lazlo started panicking, "Slinkman, what are we going to do? We have to help her. That guy might hurt her. Or worse." He gulped. Slinkman sighed and looked back at him. "I don't know, Lazlo. I don't know." Lumpus spoke up, "We're not going to do anything. I-I mean you campers might get hurt. And if you're parents find out, well, let's just say it won't be pretty. Besides…even if we were going to help, we don't know where she is."

Nova knew of a way to help. "I know how we can find her." Slinkman turned around and stared at him with hope in his eyes. "You do?" Nova nodded confidently. "Yep, I know this eagle that lives in this area. He has great eyesight. He could look for her." Nova then thought of something, and his ears lay flat against his head. "Oh, wait. We would need some sort of clue to start out with. Such as tire tracks near camp, or something."

There was a long pause, before Lazlo suggested that they start looking for the clues. Nova shrugged his shoulders and the campers left. He turned to Slinkman and said, "Before I get my hopes up, please tell me I wasn't knocked out for that long." Slinkman shook his head and said, "No, you were only out for 20 minutes." Nova let out a sight of relief. But he was still worried that they might not stop that poacher in time.

While everyone else was searching Nova went into a really deep part of the woods. He told Slinkman to examine any evidence for him while he was gone. Scoutmaster Lumpus didn't want anything to do with helping Starlight, so he went back into the Scoutmaster's Cabin.

Nova reached the area where he normally met the eagle, Freedom, when he needed help finding something, or just for a visit. Freedom was loyal to Nova, ever since he was saved by Nova from a trap. Nova hadn't hurt Freedom because he was only a pup.

Nova had a secret way of letting Freedom know he was there. He howled a long howl then two shorter howls. Before long Nova heard Freedom's greeting screech. Freedom landed on a stump nearby. He had a smile on his face as he spoke to Nova. "Well, what are you doing here? Your pack left two weeks ago, and you were with them." Nova spoke quickly to the eagle, knowing that there wasn't any time to spare. "Long story. Anyway, I need your help. Someone took Starlight and I need your help to find her. If we don't hurry, she may be killed. Are you willing to help me?" Freedom wasted no time in answering his 'yes'. Nova took Freedom back to Camp Kidney, explaining everything to Freedom as the eagle flew beside him.

When they returned to camp there was four pieces of evidence found. They were:

1. Footprints near the 'knock out' sight.

2. The footprints led to tire tracks that were in a clearing in the forest about 600 yards to the left of the camp's entrance.

3. The tire tracks were covered in mud, so you could see where they left and which direction they went when they got on the road. They continued going left so nobody at camp would see their vehicle.

4. There was a piece of paper near the tire tracks that said:

Okay boys,

There is this place in town that is abandoned and closed up. We can use that, because I know where the wolf is. I knew it had to have been in another wolf pack, and-what luck- it's in the local one. I'm going to knock it out with a Knockout Dart, and take it back to the building.

Buckweed

Boss,

Where is this place that you're talking about? Oh, and uh, congratulations on finding that

wolf…after five years of searching.

You idiot. The name of the place is Aaron's Shoe Factory.

And thanks.

Boss,

Thanks for that name. We'll meet you there with the cage.

"Well, that was helpful", Nova said bluntly, after reading the paper. the poacher must have had this in his pocket and accidently dropped it. He turned to Freedom, can you find that place and see if you can stop them from doing anything bad to Starlight. Freedom shrugged, "Well, sure, but what do you want me to do?" Nova smiled, "Put that beak and those talons to work. Ya know, mess with the wiring and see what happens. But only so they are busy fixing this for another day." There was a pause before Nova continued, "Maybe you should take Chica, the field mouse, with you. That way, in case the power box is inside she can mess with that, while you mess with Buckweed and his buddies. You could throw rocks and the windows to get their attention…" Nova cracked a sly grin. "You could even wait until they come outside and regurgitate on them." Freedom cracked a grin, too. "Let's go find Chica."

Nova and Freedom stood in the forest, just outside of a field. (Well, actually Freedom sat on a branch in a nearby tree.) Nova spotted a hollow log with a branch coming out of it. The branch was hollow, too. Nova walked over to it, wet his lips, and blew in the branch. It made an awful hollowed thundering noise. This was how Nova let mice and other small beings know he wanted to speak with them, not to hurt them.

After a few moments many little creatures came bounding, walking, and scampering up to Nova. Freedom licked his lips. He was looking at a buffet of delicious treats. Nova saw this and glared at him, and then turned back to the creatures. In front of him were moles, mice, rabbits, ground hogs, martins, skunks, porcupines, opossums, hedgehogs, raccoons, squirrels, and chipmunks.

Nova cleared his throat. "ahem Sorry, to have interrupted you from whatever you were doing, but I have a mission and I need Chica the mouse's help." Another little mouse spoke up, "Sire, Chica is sick at home. She wouldn't be able to accompany you." Nova sighed with frustration. Then the little mouse spoke again, "Maybe another would be willing to accompany you." Nova gave a warning, "Okay, but it would have to be a mouse, only a mouse, that is willing to take a chance with Freedom the Eagle. If you are not a mouse or are not a willing mouse you may leave."

Everybody but one lone mouse was left standing in front of Nova. The mouse was a small greyish brown mouse, with big ears and cute little eyes. Nova sighed in his mind and bent towards the mouse. "What is your name?" The mouse jumped at the loudness of Nova's voice but bravely answered, "Sire, my name is Valiant. I may not look like much, but I am willing to do anything for his majesty." Nova smiled a little. "Can you bit through hard objects with your teeth?" Valiant answered with pride, "I can bite through wood and wires." Nova showed a smile as big as the mouse's bravery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I picture Valiant being the cutest little mouse in the world. He will be recognized for bravery, don't you worry about that. **

**Anyway, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

**In the last chapter Valiant called Nova 'sire' because the wolves rule all of the woods. I'm making some of this up as I go, and I didn't plan on anyone calling Nova 'sire' until I wrote the sequel. Sorry if that was confusing to anybody, besides my one reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11. The Plan**

Nova told Valiant that Freedom would explain the whole story on the way to Aaron's Shoe Factory. Valiant didn't argue with the soon to be leader. He climbed up on Freedom's back and held on to the feathers. Nova warned Freedom before he left. "If anything happens to that mouse, you will have to deal with a very angry, and perhaps hungry, me." Freedom gulped. He had seen Nova when he was angry and hungry, and it wasn't a pretty sight. He nodded nervously and took off into the blue sky.

Nova didn't waste his time watching them leave. He had to get back to Camp Kidney and devise a plan. Freedom and Valiant were merely a diversion. He would do the rescuing, and the kicking butt.

When he got back to camp he discovered that most of the campers had gone back to their lives. The only ones that were waiting for him were Slinkman, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Dave, Ping-Pong, Samson, Chip and Skip, and, surprisingly, Edward. (**A/N:** Nova learned about these guys when he and Starlight were eating together. I forgot to mention that.) They all had impatient looks on their faces. Lazlo spoke first, "Did you do it?" Nova nodded his head. Raj shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, now what do we do?"

Nova was taken aback. They wanted to _help_ him? Nova shook his head violently. "Oh, no, no, no, no. You guys aren't going to help me. I'm going to do this myself." Slinkman cautiously stepped forward to Nova and whispered something in his ear. Nova nodded and Slinkman stood next to his left side. Edward now became angry and blurted out, "Well, why can't we help?" Nova gave the obvious answer, "Because you'll get hurt, and I'll be responsible."

Clam crossed his arms and said, "Starlight Bean Scout!" Lazlo and Raj started nodding their heads. Slinkman had been quiet for a while, but now he spoke up and said assertively, "You aren't coming with us. I'm going to go because I need to take care of Starlight until she returns to her pack."

Lazlo remembered Starlight saying that in her pack they look out for one another. Well, Bean Scouts did the some thing. And, Lazlo figured, that that was reason enough to be able to help Starlight. When he told this to Nova and Slinkman, they couldn't argue. With a couple of sighs shared between them, Nova and Slinkman agreed to let them help. They all cheered.

Well, Nova already knew that it was going to take a day to devise a really, really good plan. They needed one in case the scouts did something stupid, which was likely to happen. And he didn't worry about Freedom and Valiant, because they seemed like they were smart enough to keep those poachers busy for one day.

There were only two problems now. How was he going to use all of his new 'helpers'? And the other was what was he going to use for tools? He wanted some objects that weren't dangerous, but could knock a guy out, or distract somebody. Then he thought that maybe the scouts had useful objects.

When he asked them to find some objects like these, they came up with some useful objects. He was brought a few frying pans, a pea shooter, a wooden bat, some rope, a toaster, the knockout darts, because the still had some juice left on them, and a fishing pole. Nova wanted everything, just in case they needed it. He would've had something unneeded there than something he needed not there. Now it was time to make the plan.

After a few hours they accomplished making part of the plan. It took so long, as Nova suspected, because Chip and Skip were goofing off. Slinkman and Nova decided that they would leave really early to get there before Buckweed woke up. That way he could explain the rest of the plan to Freedom.

They also had plans for most of the items. Once Buckweeed and his henchmen woke up, they would wait until they came outside. Then, Chip and Skip be beating on the vehicle with the bat, which would cause the henchmen to become furious and to chase them. Chip and Skip would run to the front right side of the building, where Dave and Ping-Ping would whack the guys on the head as they ran by the corner. Then, they would tie those guys up to a telephone pole or something, so they couldn't get away.

Everyone thought that was starting to be a good plan. Samson had only one question, "What if the henchmen don't come outside?" Nova thought for a moment, and then said, "I'll have Valiant the mouse find a way." Samson opened his mouth to speak again, but Nova interrupted him. "I can't explain everything right now. We have to finish the plan."

After a few more hours they came up with the rest of the plan. They were almost positive that Buckweed was going to leave the door unlocked, because the factory was old and nobody would dare go there anymore, so he didn't have to worry about intruders coming. And when Chip and Skip would do their job the henchmen would probably leave the door open. After that Slinkman and Nova would sneak inside, with the pea shooters and the knockout darts, and the fishing pole, just in case. They would have to shoot him before he shot Starlight. Lazlo suggested that they throw the fishing pole across the room in case Buckweed would notice them if they tried to shoot at him. Nova considered this and decided to use it if needed.

Everyone thought this plan was going to work perfectly, until Edward asked, "what if you two miss him?" Nova smiled and pointed to his teeth. "I was given these bad boys for many reasons, and biting the crude out of a villain is one of them." Edward smiled back at him.

Everyone went to bed at 8:00 so they could get up at 5:00 a.m. Everyone fell asleep, surprisingly quickly. All except Slinkman and Nova. Slinkman had a big job in this plan, and he was nervous about messing up, and getting himself, Nova, and Starlight hurt. Nova was even more restless than Slinkman. As he tried to fall asleep right outside of camp, he worried about Starlight. What if he was going to be too late? What if the plan goes wrong and he couldn't save her? Questions like this ran through his mind for most of the night.

Finally he couldn't stand it. He got up and took a walk through the woods. He walked and walked until he finally took a rest near a large tree stump with a hollow inside. He stared up at the night sky. It glittered with stars, and a very bright full moon. This made him think of a helpless Starlight. She was probably wondering where her rescue team was. Or even if there was one.

Thinking of her made him feel helpless. If he lost her, he wouldn't be able to live. He loved her more than anything. She completed his life.

His gaze from the stars moved to the ground. He started to cry, but then heard an unfamiliar voice behind him.

"Why do you cry, young wolf?" Nova spun around to find a transparent, grey wolf standing in front of him, which he could see clearly in the moonlight. He asked, "Who are you?" The grey wolf shook his head. "I will answer your question once you have answered mine. Why do you cry?" Nova turned his gaze from the wolf. "My friend has been captured, and is going to be killed. I worry I won't save her in time."

The wolf shook his head and said wisely, "Don't worry, my friend. You will save her. Your heart burns with a passionate love for her, and hers does for you. When you do it for love, you've already won." Nova smiled at the wolf, showing him that his words comforted him. "Now I will answer you're question. My name is Chogan. I used to live in a pack here that was destroyed five years ago. All of us died, except one. My daughter…Starlight."

Nova's eyes grew wide with shock, amazement, and fright. "You're a spirit?" Chogan nodded his head. Nova turned away to hide his shock. "Oh, man. Starlight's dead father is standing right in front of me. This is unbelievable."

Chogan overheard Starlight's name mentioned. "You know my daughter?" Nova turned back to the grey spirit. "Yes, I rescued her from the tree stump you hid her in. And now, she is going to be killed by poachers!"

Chogan grew angry. Not at Nova; but at the poachers who were going to kill her. He drew closer to Nova, and said, "Don't you let those men kill her. They are most likely the same men who killed my pack. Don't let our pack's blood die." Nova bowed his head slightly and exclaimed, "Yes, sir!"

Behind him, Nova heard a familiar voice. He turned when he heard the voice. "Nova! Where are you?" Chogan calmly said to him, "Go. You're friends are waiting for you. It is time for you to go save my daughter." Nova started turning around to thank Chogan for his advice and reassurance. "Chogan, thank-." Nova never finished what he was saying, because nobody was there to say it to. Chogan had vanished from sight. Nova quickly looked around himself, before leaving to find Lazlo.

"It's hero time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter took a long time for me to write. Anywho. Enjoy and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: While You Were Planning

**This is what Starlight went through while the others were planning.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12. While You Were Planning.**

Starlight awoke dazed and confused. All she remembered was being in the woods with Nova, and then nothing. She looked around her, only to find herself in an iron cage. She panicked. She stood upright and looked around the room, panting with fright. It appeared to be some sort of abandoned warehouse.

Suddenly, from behind the cage, came a sinister voice. "Oh, good; you're awake." Starlight turned around abruptly, looking for her source of the voice. She found a buck standing there, with a gun held in his hands. He continued, "I didn't want to kill you in your sleep, which lasted about 3 hours. That would be too nice of me. No, I wanted to kill you while you were awake… to make you suffer and squirm."

Starlight showed him her 'I'm not afraid of you' face and asked, "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" The buck put his hand over his chest, as if he were going to apologize for something. "Oh, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself." There was a short pause, and then, "My name is Buckweed. Master of business, hunting, and your…" He pointed to Starlight, "…worst nightmare." Starlight now changed her facial expression. Now instead of being unafraid, she was slightly worried.

"What do you want with me?" Buckweed approached the cage, anger and determination again raged in his eyes. "I want revenge for what you did to me five years ago!" His voice was threatening and full of pure rage. Starlight looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He noticed this a explained.

"Ah, I see you don't know what I'm talking about. Well, you're just a naïve wolf…of course you wouldn't know what I am talking about." Buckweed approached the cage again, and this time he stopped right in front of Starlight's face. "Five years ago, I made a deal with a man who wanted a full pack of wolf furs. When I told him that the local one had more than 15 of you, he was ecstatic. He was willing to pay big money for all of those furs. Well, see I counted all of you and found out that there were 29 of you. When we took you all, I called the guy up and told him there were 29 furs. He said he would be over to the abandoned factory, which was where we were housing the furs at the time, as soon as possible. He came over, with a suitcase full of money, and counted the furs. He had a big smile on his face until he got to the 28th fur. His smile disappeared and he turned to me. "You're short one." With that he took the suitcase and left, telling me he would never do business with me again."

Buckweed paused and turned away from the cage. He said, with his back turned, "I could have been rich. But I had to miss you!" He turned to the cage again. "Well, now I'm going to get my revenge!" Starlight was now backed into the back of the cage, her eyes filled with terror. Buckweed laughed an evil laugh, which was abruptly ended by a telephone call. He sighed and headed for a door, which Starlight guessed, was the old boss's office.

Starlight sighed and slunk down to the bottom of the cage. She wondered where her friends were. No doubt Nova was going to try and rescue her. She would do the same for him. She loved him more than anything. She would die without him.

Starlight was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a little shuffled scurry. She raised her head and found a mouse standing in front of her cage. The mouse's nose twitched and he asked, "Are you Starlight?" Starlight nodded her head, surprised that this mouse was looking for her. The mouse smiled. "My name is Valiant, and I have been sent by his highness, Nova, to distract these evil men." Starlight again, looked confused. "There is more than one?" Valiant nodded, "Yes, there are two more. Freedom has just distracted them into coming outside so I could get in without being noticed." Starlight's eyes went wide with shock. "Wait- Freedom the eagle? And… Nova sent you? He really does care."

Valiant smiled, "Yes…but now I must do my job. Now, let's see…where is that power box? Ah- there it is." He left the cage as soon as the two other henchmen entered the building. One was an otter and the other was a mountain lion. They both looked frustrated. "Dumb bird", the otter spat. The mountain lion nodded his head in agreement. They passed by the cage, but stopped when they noticed she was awake. They smiled evil smiles. "Well, lookie here. Our victim is awake", the otter said. Starlight shrunk down in her cage, pretending to be afraid of the men. They laughed and walked away, moving towards the back of the building.

Starlight searched around the room for the mouse, and saw him climbing up to the power box. The lock was rusted, so he easily opened the box. She saw him gnawing on a wire very quietly, but quickly. Suddenly the power went out. All of the lights went off and the building went dark. Usually, if the building hadn't been boarded up with wood on the windows, the sun would have lighted the building. But since the building had most of the windows boarded up, the room became very dark.

Buckweed barged out of the office. "What happened to the power!" His henchmen approached him. "We don't know, boss", the mountain lion said. Buckweed yelled again, "Well, go check the power box, Sundar!" The mountain lion obeyed, but stumbled in the dark, unable to see where he was going. Buckweed sighed, "Skipper, go help him out." Skipper obeyed, but ended up doing the same thing Sundar did. Buckweed became very frustrated. 'Must I do everything around here?" he grabbed a flashlight from a nearby desk and approached the power baox.

Starlight felt a tickle up her arm, and discovered that Valiant was climbing up to her head. He hid behind her ears as Buckweed discovered the broken wire.

"Must have been a mouse's work. Stupid mice. You two-." He pointed his flashlight at Skipper and Sundar, who were lying on the ground after stumbling. "-go find some candles or lanterns, or something, in town." They scrambled up, and quickly obeyed. He smiled to himself, and said, 'As for me…I'm going to go check my other traps. Maybe I caught some more animals to skin."

After he left Valiant let out a sigh. "Oh, good, they're gone. Now I can clog his rifle, with some napkins Freedom found in the front seat of the vehicle." Valiant climbed down Starlight's leg, and left the cage. He climbed up the wall to a clear window. He opened it and whistled to Freedom. He came up to the window and threw the napkins through the window. They landed in a heap on the ground. He thanked Freedom and scampered down the wall. He then dragged the napkins in his mouth to the nearby desk, and walked into the chair opening. **(A/N: you know, where they put the chair at a desk.) **She heard grunting, popping, and rustling. When he came out he was coated in gunpowder. He smiled triumphantly, and said, 'The rifle is clogged. Now if he tries to shoot you, he won't be able to."

Starlight smiled so big, it would be impossible to beat the size of it. "I could kiss you if you weren't so small, and I wasn't in a dire situation." Valiant smiled back. Suddenly the door to the factory swung open and Skipper and Sundar entered the room. Valiant quickly disappeared behind Starlight's legs.

They brought in a really large battery powered light. When they set it up and turned it on, it filled the whole room with light. Starlight had to squint her eyes because the light was so bright. Both henchmen smiled with pride. Skipper said, "The boss sure is going to be happy about this." Sundar nodded in agreement. Then they left the area to go to the back of the room to wait for Buckweed to come back.

After 4 hours of waiting Buckweed finally returned. His clothes were torn to pieces, his fur was mused, and he had a black eye and scraps all over his body. He looked very tired, and when he walked in he walked with a limp. Skipper and Sundar immediately came up to him with curiosity of what happened to him. They gave him a chair to sit on, so he could take a rest. Finally, Buckweed told them what happened to him. "I was attacked by an angry mother bear, chipmunks, porcupines, hawks, and other animals. Then I got lost and headed in the opposite direction of town for about two hours. Then I turned back and that took another two hours. And now I'm too tired to finish that wolf off. I'm going to bed." He grabbed a sleeping bag from the back of the room, and headed into the office. Skipper and Sundar shrugged and headed to the back of the room to where their sleeping bags were.

After about an hour all three were sound asleep. Valiant laughed very quietly, only so that Starlight could hear him. He whispered, "I knew that guy was wanted, so I told those animals to attack him if they saw him. They told me he would be back that day, because he had traps set out."

Starlight shook her head in amazement and said, "If I get out of here, you are going to be a close personal friend of his majesties." Valiant bowed slightly and said, "Thank you." He paused before he continued. "We had better get some rest. Your rescue team will come tomorrow." Starlight agreed and laid in the bottom of the cage, and eventually fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The title got from the movie While You Were Sleeping. **

**Anyway, please review. Only two more chapters after this.**


	13. Chapter 13: Plan in Action

**Time to put the plan into action. Thankies for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story. And the poachers**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13. Plan in Action**

Slinkman drove the bus right outside of town. Then, Nova led the Bean Scouts through the town. He told them to move as silently as they could with the tools each one was carrying, which was hard for Chip and Skip, considering that they were always goofing off and messing around. Surprisingly, they didn't wake anybody up.

Soon Nova spotted the old factory on the outskirts of town. He signaled for everyone to wait where they were while he went forward to find Freedom. As he looked around the building he spotted an open window low to the ground. He became curious and looked in. In the building, there he saw a big cage with iron bars. Inside the cage appeared to be a white wolf. Nova knew at once that this was Starlight. He grew angry with the poachers. He wished he could just… no; he must remain calm for his plan to work.

He broke away from the window and continued his search to find Freedom. It didn't take him long to find him. There was only one tree surrounding the building. And in that tree sat Freedom, waiting patiently for his friend to arrive. Once Nova spotted Freedom he called up to him. "Hey Freedom", Nova whispered just enough for Freedom to hear. The eagle looked down and saw the black wolf below him. He swooped down to the ground to talk to him.

"Nova, I have been waiting for you. Valiant has done his job very well. He also did a little extra work, and-." Freedom was cut off by Nova. "Freedom, I need to know if there is still enough time to save Starlight." Freedom scoffed, "Well, I would have told you if there wasn't enough time before I said anything else. Of course there's time." Nova nodded a 'thank you' and walked back to the campers, without saying another word to Freedom.

When he returned to the campers all he did was nod with a smile on his face. When he did, it was if everyone had just dropped a very heavy load off of their backs. He could just see the relief beam in Slinkman's eyes, and the worried looks from the Jelly Trio turned into smiles.

There were a few hours before they were to carry out their plans. Nova told the campers they could sleep of they wanted to. Most of them did, but Nova was nervous, so he didn't. He stayed watch those few hours, with Slinkman.

They spoke to each other some of the time; but it was just random stuff. But at one point Nova was telling Slinkman how much he cared for Starlight. Slinkman smiled and nodded, and then said, "I wish I could find someone." Nova looked at him in surprise, but then cracked a grin and said, "Don't worry. You'll find someone someday."

Finally, it was time for the plan to begin. Nova and Slinkman went around and woke the campers up. Once they were all up, and had their tools with them, Nova led them towards the factory. He stopped them short so he could check something.

He headed towards the open window he found earlier to make sure the poachers were awake. Once he found it he peered in and saw that the poachers were just waking up. _Perfect_ he thought. He was planning on having Chip and Skip do their job early enough in the morning that the henchmen wouldn't catch on.

But before he left he glanced at the cage to make sure Starlight was still there. She was, and she was also wide awake. She appeared to be looking near the window he was at. _No, wait. She is looking **at** the window I'm at,_ he thought. But then it dawned on him that she was looking **at **him. She knew he was at the window. He quickly put one of his fingers to his lips, signaling for her to keep quiet. She nodded slightly. He smiled and turned to leave.

But before he could he heard a small voice behind him. "Sire." He turned to see Valiant scampering up to him. He sat down and waited for Valiant to come to him. Once he got there Nova stooped down to the ground and waited for Valiant to speak. The mouse finally said, nearly out of breath, "Sire, the poachers are going to start moving quickly. Buckweed is going to send his henchmen out to check on his traps this morning. They are getting ready. You must move quickly."

Nova immediately got up on his feet. He said, "Thank you, Valiant. Please tell Freedom to let me know when the henchmen are approaching the door.", and took off towards the others, without even waiting for Valiant to reply. Once he got back to the others he wasted no time getting everybody in position.

Chip and Skip and Dave and Ping-Pong were ready. Everybody else was behind the front left side of the building. Suddenly, Freedom swooped down out of nowhere and said, "They are approaching the door." Nova went wide-eyed and yelled in a whispery voice to Chip and Skip, "Now!"

Chip started jumping on the car, and Skip was beating the windows with the bat. Suddenly the door swung open and Skipper and Sundar stepped out. They took one look at the car and the Dung Beetles and exploded. They chased those Dung Beetles towards the right side of the building, until… WHACK! Both fell on their backs, unconscious.

Nova and Slinkman went over and dragged the Skipper and Sundar to a nearby telephone pole, and tied them up there. And just like Nova had hoped, they left the door open. Slinkman and Nova grabbed their supplies and snuck in, doing their best to keep quiet. There were a few barrels and boxes near one of the walls close to Starlight's cage. They tiptoed over and hid behind them.

It wasn't long until Starlight saw them. She grew excited. "Guys, over here." Nova worried that Buckweed would hear her. "Starlight, shhhh. We have a plan." No sooner had he said that then the door to the office swung open, and out stepped Buckweed.

He was still scratched up for the previous night, and he looked angry. He was mumbling something about the traps and feeling sore. But Nova and Slinkman didn't care about what he was mumbling about. They were more interested in the key hanging from Buckweed's belt. Now all they had to do was figure out how to get that key.

He sauntered over to Starlight and said in a casual voice, "Are you ready to be a pelt for the foot of my bed?" Starlight said nothing. Buckweed smiled evilly and said, "Since you were such a good little doggie last night, I will shoot you right in the heart so you won't die a slow and painful death." Starlight laughed and said, "I bet you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn from the inside, let alone hit me inside this cage."

Buckweed now grew very angry with her. He turned around and angrily stomped over to the desk and reached under it. He pulled out his loaded hunting rifle and cocked it. He stomped back over to Starlight and said, "I've changed my mind. I will shoot you through the side, so you** will **die a slow and painful one."

He raised his rifle and put his finger on the trigger. From behind the boxes Slinkman quickly put a knock-out dart in the pea-shooter. He aimed carefully, blew in it, and…POW! Buckweed winced at the sudden pain in his back, and then fell over on the ground, unconscious.

Slinkman and Nova came out from behind the boxes. They went over to Buckweed's body and examined it. Finally Nova spoke, "Nice shot, Slinkman." Slinkman smiled with pride, and then reached down and grabbed the key. They ran over to the cage and unlocked it. Once she was out Starlight nuzzled Nova on the neck, and licked Slinkman on the face.

Suddenly, Buckweed stirred. Nova said quietly, "I don't know how much longer those darts will last. So let's get out of here while we still can." Starlight nodded, but Slinkman an idea. "Maybe we should shoot the rifle so it isn't loaded when he gets up." Starlight chuckled and said, "It won't shoot." Both men stared at her in confusion. She said it again; "It won't shoot." She paused and then explained. "Valiant clogged the rifle last night with napkins. The bullets won't be able to come out."

Nova was amazed. "Man that is one smart and clever mouse." Again, Buckweed stirred. Only this time he moved a lot more. Nova said, "Let's get out of here." They ran towards the door, not caring whether or not they were quiet. Just as they got to the door handle a large figure got in their way.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice was menacing and a little groggy. They all looked up in unison to find that it was Buckweed, with his rifle in hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm going to write a sequel and Slinkman will find someone special. No, it won't be Lumpus, because I hate slash crap. It just creeps me out.**


	14. Chapter 14: An Exciting Summer

**This is the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Camp Lazlo. But I do own the wolves in this story. And the poachers.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14. An Exciting Summer**

Slinkman, Starlight, and Nova were trapped. All they could do now was run. They turned around and bolted away from Buckweed. By this time, Buckweed was completely recovered and bolted right after them.

As they ran Nova and Slinkman knocked over boxes and barrels to try and slow him down. That did slow him down a little, and it was just enough for Starlight to spot a staircase that led to a small second floor. They all bolted up the staircase and ran into the first room they saw.

Buckweed was right behind them and ran straight into the room they were in. Nova tried to attack Buckweed's throat, but Buckweed held up his rifle and knocked Nova away. Nova hit a wall and became unconscious. Slinkman jumped on Buckweed's back tried to choke him, but Buckweed just grabbed Slinkman's arm and threw him at the wall, knocking him out as well. Now it was just him and Starlight.

Starlight backed up into a corner. Buckweed approached her and said, "Game over, wolf. What you don't know is that I never lose an animal I want." He was now right in front of her, and Starlight's animal fear started to kick in. Now she spoke to him. "And what I'm guessing you don't know is that when you block an animal from its escape route, the results ain't pretty." Buckweed asked, "What do you mean?" Starlight now crouched down and said, "This."

Starlight jumped on Buckweed and got a hold of his arm. She dug her teeth in as deep as they would go. Buckweed, being knocked over by the weight of the wolf, screamed and thrashed his arm around, trying to get Starlight off. Finally she let go of his arm and sprinted out of the door. As she ran off of Buckweed, one of her back paws scratched his left cheek.

As Starlight ran, she had an idea. If she could get him to fall down the stairs and lose consciousness, she could lock him in the cage. Starlight ran until she got to the stairs, where she paused and looked around her for inspiration. There was nothing there to help her. The only object around her was an open window. That wouldn't be of any use to her, because she wouldn't be able to push Buckweed out of the window.

Starlight heard a grunting noise and saw that Buckweed had gotten up and was now charging towards her. She couldn't do anything but stand there and await her fate. But right as Buckweed got to the stairs, something large and gray flew through the window and hit Buckweed down the stairs. Starlight watched him tumble down the stairs, land on his head at the bottom, and lay still. Starlight knew he wasn't dead, because she could see him breathing.** (A/N: Wolves have very good eyesight.) **

Starlight turned to see who had saved her from her death. The savior appeared to be a wolf, but looked transparent. The wolf's head turned to her. The moment she saw the face, Starlight could swear she knew the wolf. They stared at each other for a long time, until Starlight finally asked, "Who are you?" The wolf smiled and said, "Think back, my daughter." Starlight gasped as she realized who the wolf was. "Father?" The wolf smiled and nodded his head.

Suddenly, Starlight heard Nova's voice. "Starlight, are you okay?" Starlight turned to see Nova and Slinkman coming towards her. She turned back to where her father had been, but he had vanished. By this time Nova and Slinkman were standing next to her. She finally answered, "Yea, I'm fine." She paused before she said, "C'mon. We should leave." She led them down the stairs to where Buckweed was and said, "Oh, wait. Let me take care of something first." She dragged Buckweed over to the cage, where she shoved him in and had Slinkman lock the door.

Outside, everyone had been worried sick. Starlight and Nova were nearly attacked by the scouts when they returned outside. Everyone wanted to know what happened. Slinkman interrupted the questions by saying, "We'll tell you the story after we call the police."

After the police had put Skipper, Sundar, and Buckweed into custody, Starlight told Slinkman that she was going to stay until the end of the summer. She would leave when the Bean Scouts left, because she was too attached to them to leave them out of the blue. Lazlo couldn't help overhear the conversation. He ran over to Starlight, wide-eyed with a big cheek-to-cheek smile on his face. He knew the end of the summer was two months away.

Nova was unsure, but also knew that he couldn't go back to the pack without Starlight, even though he found her. He would stay, but only on one condition, "I don't have to eat any dog food."

For capturing the poachers, everybody that was there, except Nova and Starlight, got reward money. Nova and Starlight got word from the local DNR that the land that they lived and migrated on was now a National Forest, and it was illegal to hunt, unless you had a special permit approved by the DNR to control animal population, on the land.

Throughout the summer, Nova became friends with every camper in Prickly Pines, which includes the Squirrel Scouts. Ms. Doe even liked Nova and Starlight. Scoutmaster Lumpus didn't care a bit for them, but pretended to like them whenever Ms. Doe talked about them.

Even though the end of the summer seemed far away to the campers, it came quicker than they had hoped. On the dad they had to return to the pack, Lazlo was balling his eyes out. Raj and Clam were crying almost as much as Lazlo was. But most of the campers were trying to hold back their tears. They had all become bonded to her.

When some of the scouts started boarding the bus, Lazlo ran back to Starlight and hugged her tightly around the neck. Starlight whispered to him, "Hey, I'll see you next year." Lazlo stopped hugging her and sniffed, "Yeah, but, sniff, how will you know when we sniff come back? What if you're pack is really sniff far away?"

Slinkman sauntered up behind Lazlo and held something out in his hand. It was a long wooden tube. Slinkman explained what it was. "This is a Wolf Whistle. When you blow in it, it will make a wolf howl noise. We can use this to let you know the campers are back." Starlight then added on, "And in the spring our pack is always here, in this area. We only left this year to follow the big game herds. We'll be back here next spring and summer."

Lazlo smiled and hugged Starlight again. He whispered, "I'll miss you." Starlight had tears in her eyes and said, "I'll miss you too, buddy." She paused and then said, "Oh, hey, you'd better get going. You gotta get home." Lazlo pulled away from her, smiled, and ran to the bus. Slinkman stayed behind for a minute. Starlight smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Slinkman."

Slinkman suddenly hugged Starlight around the neck. He didn't care if he looked like an idiot, hugging Starlight as if he were never going to see her again. He was going to miss her.

Slinkman's hug only lasted a few seconds. He broke away from Starlight and looked at Nova, sitting next to her. He stuck out his hand and said, "Nice meeting you, Nova. See you next year." Nova stared at Slinkman's hand, but then realized he wanted to shake hands. Nova stuck his paw and placed it into Slinkman's. It was only a brief shaking, because Slinkman knew he had to take the campers back home.

With a final wave, Slinkman left for the bus. As the bus pulled away, all of the campers opened their windows and waved back to Starlight and Nova. Starlight had big tears running down her cheeks as she waved back. Even Nova was tearing up a little, seeing all of his new friends leave.

But they only cried until the bus was out of sight. Once Starlight choked back all of her tears Nova said, "We'd better be getting back to the pack." Starlight nodded in agreement and turned towards the forest. She didn't care to say good-bye to Lumpus, because he wasn't around to say 'good-bye' to.

With a final look at Camp Kidney that summer, Starlight ran into the forest, with Nova close behind her; starting their journey home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I couldn't think of a better name for this chapter. I will be starting a sequel very soon, and Starlight and Nova will have a surprise for you. Please read and review.**


End file.
